Takara Oume
Takara Oume is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle She is a third-year student at Ento Girls School and a member of the mystery society. She lives in a small residence near Miho's house with her father; due to his work and her brother's disappearance, she is often home alone. She teaches archery at the Youth Center. Her alter ego is Cure Argent (キュアアルゲント). Appearance Takara is an androgynous-looking girl with green eyes and slightly messy, earlobe-length gray hair. She tends to cross-dress because she wants to emulate the (male) detectives from her favorite novels. During colder months, Takara's casual wear consists of an open indigo blazer, a pale blue pinstriped dress shirt, a navy blue necktie, suspenders, black slacks, and brown dress shoes; during warmer months, she wears an indigo dress shirt, an off-white skinny tie, dark gray slacks, and black Doc Martens. Takara's school uniform consists of a beige double-breasted jacket, a hunter green dress shirt, a gray necktie, a tan checked skirt, black slacks, and gray slip-ons. She wears a white kimono with navy umanori hakama for her archery sessions. While swimming, she wears a light indigo tank top and black swim trunks, while her sleepwear consists of loose black silk pajamas with silver herringbone print. During formal occasions, Takara wears a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes. As Cure Argent, Takara's eyes turn vivid green, and her hair lengthens slightly, brightens to white, and is ornamented by indigo diamond barrettes. She has indigo diamond earrings and a narrow black and indigo choker. Her Cure outfit consists of a long-sleeved indigo jacket with four buttons and a black chest bow, a dark indigo dress with a split skirt, black fitted slacks, dark indigo fingerless gloves with black diamond ornaments on the back, and ankle-length indigo boots with black laces. Personality Takara is personable, if sometimes a little eccentric. She is usually cool and restrained, doing quite well on schoolwork. However, she sometimes allows her emotions and protective streak towards others to cloud her judgment, leading her to make impulsive, irrational decisions. Takara can't stand to see her friends and family suffer and doesn't want them to see her suffering, leading her to suppress her fears and insecurities rather than deal with them directly. She wants to become an agent of the law who anyone can rely on and enjoys playing detective for others, although she admits she has a lot to learn. She has a lucky coin which she often flips, either to make decisions or simply out of compulsion. Relationships Takara first befriended Kazue and Miho in kindergarten after she solved her "first case", the theft of Miho's favorite doll. This is also where she picked up her nickname, "Tako-chan", after mishearing Kazue calling her "Taka-chan". While close to her friends, Takara feels some jealousy towards their family situations, which she suppresses out of fear of worrying them. Takara tries to have the same amount of trust in Yori as her friends do, but has a more difficult time with it. This is initially because Yori was less interested in Takara due to the latter not being a Cure, and later because Takara was upset at Yori for retaining her loyalty to Lustre despite her friendship with Kazue and Miho. However, she relents after discovering the real reason for Yori's "turncoat" behavior. Takara has always been fascinated with the family trade and close to her father, Tatsuya. After the death of his wife, Tatsuya threw himself into his work, leaving Takara's older brother, Tadao to look after her. Although Tadao had no interest in the family business and would rather associate with his students than Tatsuya, Takara still idolized him and was devastated when he seemingly vanished two years ago. She has been searching for Tadao for a long time but lacked any definitive leads until the events of the story. Takara is considered to be strange, if harmless and occasionally useful by her classmates and some Destin Academy students. Some students at Ento Girls School consider her attractive, although she is far less popular than Miu. She refers to her good friend Arata as her "life partner" and is annoyed when others assume they're an item. He acts as her informant in exchange for her (mostly baffled) feedback on the love poetry he writes for Miho. Cure Argent "The focused sniper, Cure Argent!" Cure Argent (キュアアルゲント) is Takara's alter-ego. Like all Pretty Cures, she is able to seal rogue cards with her Fortune Ring. She concentrates more on technique when fighting and has the ability to attack with blue energy. She wields the Minted Sling, a hybrid between a gun and a slingshot that can fire damaging coins and perform the attack "Pretty Cure Minted Round", which hits an enemy with several metallic discs. She later gains the ability to transform her Minted Sling into the Dia Fusils, twin laser guns which sacrifice power for accuracy and allow her to use the attack "Pretty Cure Diamond Array", which fires a widely-aimed rain of lasers at opponents. She can also combine powers with her teammates and perform the combined attack "Pretty Cure Lucky Jackpot", which creates a storm of damaging, energy-based cards. Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle characters Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle Category:Cures Category:Indigo Cures Category:Females